<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Loving Someone Is A Sin, Then Punish Me.... by Doiejunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834605">If Loving Someone Is A Sin, Then Punish Me....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doiejunnie/pseuds/Doiejunnie'>Doiejunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Consensual Infidelity, Falling In Love, Homophobia Doesn't Exist, I mean this was in older times, Indian elements, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Violence, Starcrossed Lovers, Time Skips, inspired by bajirao mastani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doiejunnie/pseuds/Doiejunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legendary Warrior Prime Minister Jeno Jung, married to Jaemin, falls in love with the warrior prince Renjun. They struggle to make their love triumph amid opposition from his conservative family.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"what justifies this madness?"<br/>"love.. That battles stormy waters. Love, that bows down before no one. Love, that worships its beloved above all else."<br/>"This society will never accept you! Loving me will be like walking on hot embers."<br/>"I accept."<br/>"my husband's name is Jaemin. He will always be my first Husband. I can never belong only to you."<br/>"I accept."<br/>"insisting on adding my name to yours will bring you nothing but shame."<br/>"I accept."<br/>"By the fire of the earth, the sky and my being, I take you to be my husband. Even if this society shuns us, the world will always remember us as one..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kingdom Come Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so yeah!!<br/>I came back with another one pretty quickly. so this time it is inspired by the bollywood movie Bajirao Mastani. now when I say inspired, I mean that I will follow the movie's storyline to a T.<br/>also for the people who are not indian, somethings could potentially confuse you so I'll say that if you don't understand anything, please feel free to ask anything. I promise that I'll try to answer it. also in ancient times it was really common for a person in a high position to have more than one partners at the time, so I'm just following it. please don't hate. and one lasr thing I have purposefully not explain in detail what the characters are wearing as I'M imagining them dressed the indian way, so you can imagine them however you like.<br/>english is not my first language so please understand any grammatical mistakes.<br/>enjoy......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “As incomplete as the sun without rays...and fragrance without breeze...is a ruler without his prime minister. The demise of our Prime Minister, Sir Jaehyun Jung… leaves us with a pressing question. Who here considers himself worthy enough to be the next Prime Minister?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question was asked in the royal court one afternoon by the king. Lords from different states all looked at each other. Lord Taeyong stood up from where he was observing.</p><p> </p><p>“I would accept the post of Prime Minister with great honor, Your Majesty.” he bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your proposal pleases me,Lord taeyong” The king replied.Looking out towards the court, “Does the court approve?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, the only man that can protect the <em>Maratha</em> Empire and preserve the honour of the Prime minister’s post…is Jeno!” intervened the head of the emperor’s army, Lord Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>As murmurs began arising at the name,the doors to the entrance of the royal court opened. The people in the room looked on as a young man entered and walked the aisle towards the throne. He had a sharp look in his eyes as he looked straight at the king. His gait was confident and anybody who had looked at him even for the first time knew that the boy was important.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me,Your Majesty”Lord Taeyong interrupted. “But this statement mocks the court.”</p><p> </p><p>“You appear to be the only one laughing,Lord Taeyong.” amused, Johnny regarded him. “Every man has the right to prove his merit.”</p><p> </p><p>“A son does not inherit his father’s wisdom simply by wearing his hat” Lord Taeyong argued. “Even a sandalwood tree needs time to age before it produces fragrance.”</p><p> </p><p>“But even the youngest thorn can prick. What say?” the young man cuts in.The crowd in the room snickered. “never doubt the cheetah’s speed, the hawk’s vision and Jeno’s sword… they could outwit you at any moment! I, Lord Jeno jung, son of late Prime Minister Jaehyun jung, consider myself fit for this post. And for that,I am willing to pass any test.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jeno uttered those words, every head turned towards the King. He contemplated, fingers near his chin as his eyes moved from jeno to taeyong. </p><p> </p><p>“A test there shall be, Jeno.” finger’s pointing towards taeyong, he said. “But I shall allow Lord Taeyong to decide it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nodded his head as taeyong looked towards him with ill placed mirth in his eyes. A servant poured a pile of soil in front of Jeno and stuck a feather, from the peacocks they raised in the palace, upright. “Prove your marksmanship by splitting that peacock feather into two.” he said. “Let your weapons speak of your wisdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looked towards the feather and smirked. The entire court watched as he took his place near the end of the room. The wind rustled the feather as he prepared his bow and arrow. The entire room was so silent that you could hear the sounds of the bird chirping outside. Jeno drew back the string of the bow. A bead of sweat could be seen trickling down from his forehead. He shot the arrow. The whole court let out a sound in despair as the arrow flew through the soil without even touching the feather. Taeyong smirked as the king looked away in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, the challenge was to split the peacock feather into two halves” declared Taeyong, spreading his hands. “And the whole court witnesses that the feather is still intact.” </p><p> </p><p>“But shorter than before. Sift through the mud and you will find the other half there.” jeno informed. The king gestured to a servant to do that. The court watched in amazement as the servant returned with the other half. Smiling to himself, Jeno said, “That was the proof of my marksmanship... now for the thought behind it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That soil is <em>Hindustan</em>and that peacock feather is the tree of the <em>Mughal </em>kingdom with its roots in the capital city <em>Delhi</em><em>. </em> The arrow is the <em>Maratha</em>Empire” he added, walking towards the king. “Strike at the root and even the biggest tree will fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a brilliant mind, Prime Minister Jeno.” proclaimed the king. Taeyong looked on in contempt and envy as the whole court chanted Jeno’s name in victory. Jeno bowed to the king with a straight face. The only sign of emotion on jeno’s face were the misty eyes as he rose towards the legacy that his father left for him.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‘<em>Behold the pride of the Maratha Empire, the righteous and dutiful.. Prime Minister Jeno jung</em>’ was announced in the Prime Minister’s court only a few nights later, as Jeno marched towards his inauguration. The room was decked out in saffron, the color of the <em>Maratha</em> Empire, and all of the people in it were adorned with gold. On both sides of jeno, soldier’s walked with swords in their hands. Upwards in the walls of the room were balconies from where Omegas of the court were throwing flower petals down. In the center, jaemin looked down at his husband with pride-filled eyes. Jeno met jaemin’s eyes and winked at him with a smile. Both of them laughed under their breath before jeno looked forward.</p><p> </p><p>There it was, in front of him. The Prime Minister’s throne and the key to a nation full of Hindus. As jeno sat on the throne and looked towards the court, he promised his late father of doing what he couldn’t. Of swinging the saffron flag on all states of <em>Hindustan </em>. Nothing will stop him from achieving this dream, Nothing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> This story belongs to an era in history… when king yunho held the reins of the Maratha Empire. And his Prime Minister was jeno jung. A sword as swift as lightning… a will as immovable as the himalayas. The radiance of his clan on his face, and only one dream in his eyes. To see the Maratha Empire flag paint the skies of Delhi, saffron with victory. In Ten years, Jeno had captured half of Therondia with his leadership, political prowess and unmatched battle skills. Stories of Jeno’s valour made headlines… from the Nizam in south, to the Mughals in the north. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We shall fulfil King Yunho's dream… defeat the <em>Mughals</em> and make Hindustan a nation of the Maratha Empire! Unlike the enemy’s jewels and wealth… our treasury is rich with blood, ready for sacrifice! We owe our every breath to the Maratha Empire! We are the thunder in the face of any storm… and we are a sea of fire in the face of thunder! I,Jeno jung shall break away all shackles of defeat… and unfurl the saffron flag in victory!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> While Jeno was wielding his sword to change the map of Hindustan, Shaniwaar waada was being constructed in Pune, in his honour. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Jaemin, where are you going in the middle of prayers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shotaro has come!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shotaro who?”</p><p> </p><p>“A dear childhood friend.”Jaemin replied, running towards the <em> veranda </em>of <em>Shaniwaar waada</em>. “I’ll be right back with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Anybody who looked at Jaemin right now would know in an instant that he was the husband of the Prime Minister of <em>Maratha </em>Empire, for he was adorn in gold and diamonds. With heavy work done on his robes, to the golden threaded cloth across his shoulders, to the jewellery that he proudly wore. If someone were to ask him what was his most precious item, he would reply with a blush that it was the ankle bracelets he wore. For they were Jeno’s first gift to him when they started courting.</p><p> </p><p>Those same anklets were making a jingling noise as he ran towards his friend. “Shotaro, when did you arrive? And why are you out here, you should’ve come into the prayer service.”</p><p>Jaemin came to a stop out of shock at what he saw. For in front of him his friend was standing. But that is not what shocked him. It was the white threadbare clothes that he wore. Clothes that were usually reserved for when someone was widowed. In his hands was a pot.  “Shotaro...when did this happen? What happened to your wife”</p><p> </p><p>“She was murdered.”Shotaro replied, eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“By whom?” jaemin inquired, taking the hands of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> By the Prime Minister.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Tread carefully Shotaro!” Jaemin tore his hands away. “You are accusing the Minister of murder!”</p><p> </p><p>“She was accused of being a spy-”</p><p> </p><p>“The Prime Minister would never do such injustice.” Jaemin shifted his eyes towards the pot. “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Shotaro’s eyes were rage filled as he placed the pot near Jaemin’s feet. “The Prime Minister’s justice. My wife’s ashes.” Jaemin took several steps back from the pot. His eyes were filled with shock and disbelief as he looked back up at Shotaro. “Today you have a prayer for sanctifying your home, while mine burns to ashes.” Shotaro screamed.He left, but not without cursing Jaemin, “I ache for my wife, Jaemin. As will you,one day!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>A troop of soldiers were advancing towards the tents built in the desert. One had a scroll which they were tightly clutching to their chest. No matter what happened, they had to deliver it to the Prime Minister. Or else people will die.</p><p> </p><p>“My lord, a soldier has come from <em>Bundelkhand </em>.” a soldier announced, entering the tent where jeno and johnny were strategizing. “He has a message from Emperor Kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does the king wish to offer me his daughter’s hand?”replied jeno, not looking away from the map.</p><p> </p><p>“He says xiao dejun’s troops have surrounded his fort… and he needs our assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we to fight our own battles or help the king,hendery. We must reach <em> siraunja </em>.” instead of the minister, it was Johnny who replied. “Send the soldier away.”</p><p> </p><p>“But sir, the soldier is insisting on meeting the Minister.” hendery revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hendery, leave”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly.” hendery left, feeling chastised.</p><p> </p><p>“If we take this valley,we will reach quicker-” Johnny was interrupted by the shouting.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You cannot meet the Minister.” </em> hendery shouted from outside, “ <em> Stop him! No one must go inside!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Just as Jeno looked towards the entrance of the tent, two soldiers were thrown in, which were followed by a soldier wearing a different armour. Jeno was annoyed by the soldier and turned towards him. He watched with calculating eyes as the foreign soldier outsmarted his own in a one on one fight. While observing, jeno saw an opening and kicked the soldier in the front. As he fell on the floor, the soldier’s helmet came off. Jeno advanced towards him and just as he was about to grab him, the soldier turned his face. The sight gave Jeno a pause.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger was a man. A very beautiful man. He also gave off the scent of an Omega. And not just any Omega, Jeno noted, observing the nose ring on the man’s face. In Hindustan,  only Omega’s which were close to the royals wore nose rings. So this man was likely close to King Kun’s family to have been allowed to wear it.</p><p> </p><p>As Jeno was observing him, the stranger stood up and met his eyes. Another thing that was different about him. There were not a lot of people that could say that they have met the eyes of the Prime Minister. Something about his defiance made him very attractive in Jeno’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny, please send him away respectfully.” Jeno said, turning his back to the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bundelkhand </em>is in danger.” The man’s scorn was evident in the way he spoke, “the royal omegas are poised to self-immolate. We need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“When <em>Bundelkhand </em>has a weapon like you, what help should I be? I cannot help you right now, please leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as Jeno started walking back towards the maps, the stranger placed his sword right on his neck. He had to gesture to his men not to attack the Omega. “ You can lose your life over this!”</p><p> </p><p>“It hardly matters. I swore while leaving<em> Bundelkhand </em>that I would return only with the Prime Minister Jeno or not all'' Jeno turned towards the stranger. Due to the sword, a small trickle of blood started running from his neck. “I put forth a plea believing you to be god, but you aren’t even human.” </p><p> </p><p>The stranger’s eyes were the problem, jeno concluded. Those pesky little orbs were trained on him without any fear, without any shame. Those eyes told a warrior’s story. A story of the fear of losing everything and the desperate battle one fought to save. Jeno would know. He stared at the same type of eyes every morning in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your name?” Jeno asked, eyes trained on the small scarf that the stranger had wrapped around his neck. While he was looking at Jeno, the temptation to look at the Omega’s neck was warping in him. So Jeno did the only thing he could do. Act on it. Reaching out, he snached the scarf to wipe the blood from his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun” the Omega had a pretty neck, jeno perceive. </p><p> </p><p>“I like your courage and your approach,” turning towards Johnny, Jeno informed him. “ Decamp. We ride to <em>Bundelkhand</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“But sir, what will we tell His Majesty?”</p><p> </p><p>“His Majesty will be happy to know that we are helping one of our allies.” Jeno said, staring in renjun’s eyes. “How far is <em>Bundelkhand </em>from here?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a five day march.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. We shall be there in two.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let the enemy think that way” Jeno interrupted. Both Jeno and Renjun had yet to break their eye contact. “Jeno’s fame is carried by his speed, renjun”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s go!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/><a href="https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UoNnDIu9xQ4">This</a><br/>Is the song that renjun dances to</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An arrow is shot across the sky. Emperor Kun watched as it impaled itself on a soldier standing near. A piece of paper seemed to have been wrapped on it’s stick. He diverts his attention to the front of the fort where Xiao Dejun’s army have made themselves home. His soldiers seemed to be 10/1 in comparison to kun’s. His adviser opened the letter.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Final warning… surrender by daybreak or face dire consequences -General Xiao Dejun.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“No word of help from the Prime Minister.” Kun revealed to his soldiers. “That leaves us only two choices… surrender or martyrdom!”</p><p> </p><p>“MARTYRDOM!!!” Kun couldn’t help but look at his soldiers with pride filled eyes, for they knew that death would be a thousand times better than servitude.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ten! What’s going on?” in the courtyard, hundreds of Omegas were stacking woods in the center. All of them were dressed in red and had fire lanterns in their hands. Near the front stood his beloved mate. With red robes from head to toe, jewellery on every sliver of skin available and determination in his eyes, the Royal Consort was truly a vision.</p><p> </p><p>“My king, if the enemy breaches the fort walls, all the Omegas shall surrender to this fire, to safeguard our dignity!” if it had been someone else, they would not have been able to hear the fear in Ten’s voice. But as it was, Kun had known Ten for almost 35 years, been married to him for 34 and had loved him for an eternity. His love for Ten would transcend their time on this earth, that much he knew for sure. The tears in Ten’s eyes were reflected in kun’s.  But before he could take his husband in his arms, a soldier standing above the wall shouted while pointing.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty! I see torchlights coming in from the East!!”</p><p> </p><p>“That must be Renjun arriving with help.” Kun breathed a sigh of relief before climbing towards the tower overlooking the field. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Xiao Dejun of the <em> Mughal Empire </em> sat on the elephant with a smug look on his face <em> . </em> The general knew that Emperor Kun of the <em> Rajpoot Dynasty </em> had no option but to surrender. Dejun started fantasizing about the gift that his king would give him, for defeating such a vital kingdom that challenged the <em> Mughal Empire. </em>He was awakened out of his daydreams by a soldier in the guard post.</p><p> </p><p>“General! An army approaches from beyond those hills.”</p><p> </p><p>Dejun looked at his back where all that could be seen were fire lanterns that were headed straight towards them. “Swerve the cannons!” he ordered before looking back towards the incoming army. ‘<em> What is this trick of your’s, king Kun?' he </em> wondered.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>   “We have managed to trick them! Their canons have been swerved!” jeno said, looking towards Xiao Dejun’s army. It was an old trick in war strategies, to divide your army in smaller pieces and surround the enemy. Johnny was leading the army on the other side, while Jeno and Renjun hid behind a small hill to the north of the fort. “Renjun, reach inside the fort through the secret tunnel and signal me once inside. We’ll be ready for attack.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun gave Jeno a nod before swerving his horse towards the fort. He and a couple of his soldiers reached the secret door in no time. He met Kun near the entrance of the watchtower.</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun!” Kun had tears in his eyes while looking at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> Maratha </em>army is here, baba.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Bundelkhand </em>is forever indebted to you-”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no debt in duty, baba. Go ahead and declare war, I’ll signal the Prime Minister.” at Kun’s nod, renjun ran towards the big fire pit. Dipping his arrow in it, he and the rest of the soldiers shot them at Xiao Dejun’s army. The war had begun.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As he saw the arrows rain towards the enemy, Jeno signalled his soldiers to attack. In the twilight of the night, the sky was a witness of the battle. With Johnny leading an army from east, Renjun with his from the fort and Jeno barreling with his from the north, the earth trembled with fearful breath. That same fearful breath was taken by Xiao Dejun, as he watched his army divide and thinned for the battle. Soldiers fell, horses neighed and canons shot as renjun fought. For every enemy that died, his sword’s thirst for blood grew. Left-right were the movements of his arms, as the death count increased.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side, Jeno was in a similar state. Those who witnessed the battle would later on go to say that it was as if a lion was roaring. With determination in his eyes, he fought with valour. Jeno’s eyes quickly found Xiao Dejun amids the fight. With a roar so loud that the birds flying above could hear, he severed his head with a swing.</p><p> </p><p>When the enemy’s army realised that their general was dead, they started running. In the chaos, Jeno’s eyes met renjun. Both of their faces were painted in red, as they slowly started walking towards each other. A moment from the corner of his eyes alerted Jeno. but before he could swerve, Renjun pushed him out of the way as he flung his sword forward. A thud alerted Jeno that the enemy had fallen, but he was more concerned about the wound in Renjun’s shoulder. By running towards him, Jeno had acted on his instinct and slashed Renjun’s shoulder. Jeno’s eyes grew wide as he ran towards Renjun just as the Omega fainted. The sun rising from behind the mountains observed as Jeno rode a horse with Renjun in his arms towards the fort.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><em> Splash </em>the water went as Jeno washed his face. The tiredness that a battle brought was evident in the way he leaned towards the basin. He scrubbed his face with a slab of soap that a handmaiden procured for him. The blood that had crusted on his face washed away in a second, yet he knew that the horrors would remain for the next few days. But that was the price he was willing to pay.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on your victory, Prime Minister.” king Kun said, appearing near the entrance of the washroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you and prince Renjun the same. How is he now?” Jeno remembered the way he fell, remembered the way he took painful breaths. Remembered how delicate he felt in his arms, and remembered that the Omega in his arms was not delicate, but a warrior. It had truly shocked him, when he discovered that Renjun was King Kun’s son. A prince with the grace of a warrior.</p><p> </p><p>“Wounded, yet grateful.” Kun informed. “I don’t know how I can repay this debt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I seek no reward, dear king.” Jeno folded his hands in front of him in respect. “All I ask for, is the permission to bid farewell. I must reach <em> Siraunja. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>‘That’s the one thing I can’t give you.” Kun requested smiling, “ you must celebrate this <em> Holi (festival of Colors) </em> with us!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Your Grace, it appears you’ve truly been playing with colors. And with none other than the Prime Minister.” one of the handmaiden snickered. Renjun smiled, laying on his front on the slab in the middle of his room. With an elbow supporting his head, pastel green robes open near the shoulders and jewellery on his face, he finally looked like the prince he was supposed to be. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Jeno felt. With his strong arms and personality that oozes confidence, it was no wonder that Renjun felt butterflies in his stomach. The pain in his shoulder was overshadowed by the attraction he felt for the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“He carried you here in his arms, wounded and unconscious.” Donghyuck, his handmaid and best friend revealed, walking towards the prince that he knew was blushing behind his elbows. “But even in that state you were entwined with him as though one body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on this victorious morning, your Grace.” a voice interrupted from behind the curtains that separated the room. Renjun sat up in shock, a hand on his chest that prevented the clothes from dropping. Donghyuck and the other handmaids stood up in respect. Beyond the curtains, the only thing that could be seen was a silhouette of a man. But you would be a fool to not recognize the voice. “I would like a few moments alone with Prince Renjun. Leave us.”</p><p> </p><p>“These are my personal chambers, Prime Minister not your battleground.” Renjun’s voice halted the Handmaidens. “One needs my permission to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno nodded, and turned to walk back. “I said, no one leaves without my permission.” Renjun added, a hint of a smile on his face. “Besides, it could be dangerous being alone with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Is that so!” Jeno asked, walking back towards the curtains. His amusement was evident in the way he spoke. “Do you not trust me, My Prince?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid it’s myself I don’t trust.” Renjun revealed, his face red but voice assertive. Truly a warrior. “My <em> Rajpoot </em>blood could make me avenge your assault.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>you have every right. I owe you my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you my homeland.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would give even my life for you, Renjun,” Jeno’s eyes sparkled as he uttered those words. Renjun was shocked for a moment, before he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears this account must be settled in private after all.” Renjun's voice shook in anticipation as he gestured to Donghyuck to leave. He nodded and before leaving the room, pulled the ropes around the curtains to have it drawn. It was the first time Jeno and Renjun were face to face. Not as two warriors, but as a prince and Prime Minister. And maybe as something else too, with the way both of their eyes were drawn to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve to be praised, Your Grace.” Jeno walked forward towards the slab that the prince was sitting on. Renjun’s robes were still open and it should be indecent, for a prince to show himself to someone else in this state. But all he felt was exhilaration. For him to be close to the Alpha. Jeno possibly felt the same, for he perched himself in front of Renjun as close as possible. “My sword has never spared a foe on the battlefield. But somehow you escaped it’s wrath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe your wound is deep.” he added, looking at the Omega’s shoulder. “Let me see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Rajpoots </em>do not make a show of their wounds.” Renjun denied him. Jeno took his dagger from it’s holster and slowly dragged the cloth that covered Renjun’s shoulder forward. He leaned forward to take a look while placing the combat knife above an open lantern nearby. </p><p> </p><p>“To others, this may be a battle scar. But for me, you are the moon bathe in color.” he whispered in the prince’s ears before placing the dagger above the wound. Renjun screamed, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck in pain. Jeno took Renjun’s head and placed it on his shoulders. “The poison had to be stopped from spreading. I’ve seen your wound, Renjun. You are no longer a <em> Rajpoot </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What you see is merely the mark of your sword.” Renjun whispered, tears in his eyes. He smiled and looked in Jeno’s eyes, overwhelmed. “But it is my heart that bleeds.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeno looked in Renjun’s teary eyes before holding the dagger between them. Just as Renjun took hold of the handle, he said “ Even the Prime Minister has a heart.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeno stood up and after staring at Renjun for a second, left. Renjun smiled and caressed the dagger.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the evening, Jeno arrived at the garden of fountains where the celebration was held. He paid his respect to King Kun and royal Consort Ten before relaxing in the seat prepared for him. He looked towards the front where dancers were getting ready. Music was already playing from the drums and<em> sitars </em>by the side.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a good thing you got here right now, Prime Minister.” Ten commented. “Prince Renjun has prepared something in your honor.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jeno could ask about it, the doors to the garden opened and it was as if an angel had presented themselves. Renjun walked out, decked in gold. His eyes found Jeno’s and he smiled, before he started singing and dancing with the rest of the dancers.</p><p>“I didn’t know that Prince Renjun could dance.” Jeno said, transfixed by the moments renjun took. As always both of their eyes remained on each other throughout the night as time went on. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Fortune favours the brave, My Grace.” Donghyuck announced, arriving in Renjun's chamber later in the night. The Prince was by the vanity, stamping his lips with the red paper. “And Fortunate you are indeed!”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun tilted his head in question, wondering what Donghyuck was talking about. The handmaid smiled “ The Prime Minister has asked for a <em> paan </em>(after meal delicacy).” Donghyuck revealed, before handing it to Renjun. “Here, it is your excuse to see him-”</p><p> </p><p>“I no longer need excuses.” Renjun interrupted smiling before showing Donghyuck the dagger.</p><p> </p><p>“This dagger?” Donghyuck inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“The Prime Minister gave it to me.” Renjun said, proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear God! And you accepted it? Don’t you know that as per the custom in <em> Bundelkhand </em>an Omega is married to an Alpha by accepting their dagger!” Donghyuck cried out, aghast. “Did you accept it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I accepted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And he?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>In the dead of the night Renjun walked towards Jeno’s room. With a <em> paan </em>in his hands and love in his eyes he stood near the door. Jeno was sleeping but with a hand on his sword. Renjun moved closer but stopped when the Alpha opened his eyes. He would have felt bad, if not for the lack of haziness in the Prime Minister’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Your <em> paan </em>.” Renjun offered.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I weren’t awake?” Jeno asked, a slight smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I would will the night to go on for eternity. And gaze upon you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that is impossible.” Jeno countered. “Time and destiny cannot be controlled by mortals.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun smiled, before walking forward and kneeling by the bed. “What cannot be controlled by mortals can be swayed by the power of love.”</p><p> </p><p>“So can love stop the sun from rising?”Jeno asked, leaning towards the prince. Renjun kissed him firmly before backing. “It just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do have your <em> paan, </em> or my hospitality might be questioned.” Rising, Renjun looked at the Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun, I shall be gone tomorrow.” Jeno’s voice was strained from the hurt he felt as he took hold of the Prince’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“What of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we may never meet again.”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun grinned, before taking Jeno’s face in his hands “you are in my heart, like a prayer. The mention of your name shall be my worship.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The crowd was chanting Jeno’s name as he perched on top of the elephant. It would not be an understatement to say that the entire <em> Bundelkhand </em> was out on the streets to bid the Prime Minister a farewell.</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, the Prime Minister is leaving!” Donghyuck shouted, running into the Prince’s chamber. “Entire <em> Bundelkhand </em>has gathered for his farewell, except you.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked towards the prince, who had not acknowledged him, still in the middle of his painting. “Such arrogance does not become you, My Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mistake love for arrogance.” Renjun retorted, busy stroking the cloth on the canvas.</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of love is this? He is leaving, and you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Watching him go will be the death of me.” the Prince finally looked towards his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“God forbid! But this meeting will be left incomplete.”</p><p> </p><p>“An incomplete meeting leaves the promise of another.” Donghyuck's eyes softened, before he gently took Renjun’s hand in his. “And what if destiny doesn’t allow it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Renjun writes his own destiny.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again if you don't understand anything please don't hesitate to ask. updates will be fairly regularly (if everything goes according to the plan.)<br/>kuddos and comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>